Lucky Clover
by LimoneSnake
Summary: Takao questions the effectiveness of lucky items. Midorima takes it as his duty to show his teammate just how potent Oha-Asa's horoscope is. Warning: YAOI Don't like? Don't read.
1. 4 leaves

**My first KnB fanfic. Oooh~ I hope I can finish this one in 2-3 chapters.**

**As always, reviews inspire me to write.**

* * *

Takao noticed it first with the help of his Hawk's Eye, effectively freezing him in shock. Otsubo noticed it second, his face losing it's concentration and instead turning livid. The others on court noticed belatedly when their point guard and their captain stopped in their tracks. A second later, various exclamations of surprise caught the attention of the benched players and the coach. Practice immediately came to a stand-still as they watched with bated breath.

"MIDORIMA!" Otsubo's enraged shout made the tall shooting guard look up from where he was sitting bandaging his fingers. The green-haired student even had the gall to blink in confusion, as though everything was perfectly normal as the captain stalked towards him.

"What the hell is this?!" Otsubo asked as his palm made contact against plaster. The captain rarely blew his top and Midorima had his three selfish requests, but today was pushing it. Takao quickly joined the two, ready to come in between if there was a chance that Otsubo might really kill their ace.

"Now, now Captain. I'm sure Shin-chan has a valid reason for this... thing. Right, Shin-chan?" Takao silently prayed that Midorima does have a reasonable reason. After all, a statue of Colonel Sanders inside the Shuutoku gym was plain wrong in so many ways.

"It's my lucky item." the GoM member answered curtly, as though that explains everything. Takao sweated in anxiety as Otsubo bristled besides him. The point-guard hurriedly tried to placate their captain, all the while hoping that Shin-chan would get the idea that, no, it's not accepted to have Colonel Sanders inside the gym, even if he was wearing Shuutoku's uniform over his white suit.

The green-haired boy merely watched them with a frown, as though it was his teammates who were cracked in the head.

Otsubo finally conceeded defeat when the coach said that Midorima had used up his requests for the day. Though the captain was still throwing a disgusted look at the statue and it's owner even until the people from KFC came to collect the statue.

* * *

"Shin-chan..." Takao started with a sigh and a huff. Talking to his teammate while pedalling the rickshaw was no small feat. He decided to take for a break and parked the cart besides a children's park. Midorima got off the rickshaw in annoyance and joined him besides the vending machines. Takao quickly bought him Shiruku, as though the talk they will be having would need the shooting guard in a good mood.

"Shin-chan," he started again. "Did you really have to bring that thing from earlier?" the brunette asked in mild exasperation as he brushed his hair back from his sweaty forehead. He took a sip of his drink and sighed in content as the canned coffee started to warm him up. From the corner of his eye, he could see Shin-chan frowning down at him, as though Takao was an idiot for even asking.

"I know it's you're lucky item, but wouldn't a figure work just as well? You nearly got killed earlier, you know." Takao continued warily. Shin-chan can be a bit violent sometimes, the point guard had countless experience in that department.

"Cancer had the worst luck today, a figure wouldn't have worked." Midorima answered, he sounded a bit miffed and his expression was borderline pouty. Takao nearly reacted despite himself. Swearing in silence, the point guard crumpled his can and posed as though he was shooting a three-pointer at the garbage can. Metal clinking against metal rang out into the night and Takao pulled a fist-up and turned towards Midorima in glee.

The taller boy was also posed for a three-pointer, and he towered over Takao who was struck dumb in surprise. Shin-chan rarely did juvenile things like Takao, he couldn't help thinking he was rubbing off on the shooting guard. Another reason was their closeness, they had been leaning against the vending machines before when they were still drinking and were still a few feet away from each other. But as soon as Midorima took the shot, the shooting guard had to lean closer to Takao, and the brunette found himself mere inches from his partner's chest.

The sound of Midorima's can in the wastecan jolted the shorter man from his reverie and appreciation of Shin-chan's collar bones. The greenette still towered over him yes, but not as closely as he did before.

"Still, do you really believe that a lucky item can influence your every day life?" Takao blurted out in a panic. Wrong move there.

The air around Midorima seemed to crackle as the angry frown that Takao was so used to seeing graced his brows.

"Ha? What are you trying to say?" Midorima asked, his voice dropping a few octaves lower. Takao couldn't help the shiver that ran down his spine as he subtly took a step back, as if distance can pillow Midorima's arm strenght in a punch.

"I mean, isn't luck something that's coincidental or random? I highly doubt a lucky item or color will influence something like luck." the point guard hurriedly explained. He could see the anger receeding from his teammate's face as Midorima thought it over. A look of concentration as he explored Takao's reasoning for cracks settled in instead. The brunette let out a sigh of relief, much thanks to fast thinking and luck, he guess.

Suddenly, Shin-chan's focused gaze was on Takao and once again the brunette felt like a deer in a car's headlights.

"You 'might' have a point there..." the taller boy conceeded though his voice was still thoughtful. Midorima adjusted his glasses and looked Takao over, a plan already formulating in his head.

"Asa-Oha's predictions are never wrong though, but I don't think you'll understand even if I explained it. For someone like Takao, showing you will work best." Midorima grumbled to himself though Takao still caught his words.

"What does he mean 'someone like me'?" the brunette couldn't help wonder silently. He didn't ask though since he was quite sure it wouldn't be a compliment, especially since it's Shin-chan."

"Very well then. I'll show you just how powerful a lucky item can be, Takao-kun."

"EH?!"

* * *

"Ta-niichan, your friend's here!"

His younger sister's wake up call made Takao flinch and bury his head under a pillow. What idiocy was she talking about now? The highschooler decided to ignore her summons and instead pulled the blanket closer around him. Winter had settled in, and the cold was comforting. And it was a frickin' Saturday anyway! Takao had a right to sleep in on weekends, no-one had the right to deny him that.

Takao could hear murmured voices but he didn't really pay attention to it as he himself purred in content under his warm sheets. Suddenly, a much deeper voice than his sister's intruded upon his slumber and the brunette frowned at the familiarity of it.

He cracked one eye open and blearily met Midorima's stern gaze. It was like an ice-cold bath had been poured over him, and the point guard found himself blustering awake.

"Wha-Wha- Wha?!" he stuttered to speak, earning an eye-roll from the greenette who suddenly plopped a towel over his head.

"Take a bath and get dressed, we're going out." was all Midorima said before turning around and leaving Takao's room.

The brunette could only stare at the closed door in shock for a minute or two before scrambling to obey the King's orders.


	2. 3 leaves

**Didn't think I'd be finishing this story, but here's the 2nd part. Thank you for the reviews. And again, we swerve from our light and fluffy mood to something that fits the season.**

* * *

###

The wind was harsh and strong, and Takao had seen no less than 5 people running after umbrellas or foldable shop signs. It turned the already cool October day into a prelude of winter. The brunette sneezed and hurriedly wiped his nose with his sleeve. His dark gaze landed on Midorima who was clad in pure warmth of a coat, a scarf and gloves. The tall shooter was even wearing a dark green turtle-neck under the thick trenchcoat. Takao on the other hand, only had a shirt and a thin jacket on. His hands were freezing and the brunette was trying hard to put frostbite at bay.

"Shin-chan~" he whined for the upteenth time. "Please let's hurry and get this lucky item of yours already! I'm hungry and my nose is turning into a snot-machine!"

Midorima merely gave him another eye-roll, as though Takao wasn't important enough for words anymore. The brunette was ready to resign himself to an onset of cold and chills when a length of fluff and warmth draped across his head. He looked up from his hunched mumbling and realized that Midorima had deigned to lend him the scarf.

At a loss for words and unsure as to how he should react, Takao took the scarf and silently wrapped it around his neck, fluffing the scarf so that it would cover half his face. The familiar smell of tea and something wood-like assaulted his nose instantly and Takao breathed in gratefully. The scarf was a godbless in more ways than one, now it was hiding the blush that had recently taken to show up at Midorima's every -dere gesture.

"-cky item..." he heard the shooter mumble as they continued walking.

"What was that?" he asked.

"We're looking for your lucky item!" the taller boy repeated in irritation before mumbling something that sounded like 'clean out your years'.

Takao knew that he should be insulted by the additional line but he was too struck by what Shin-chan said first. And like any surprised person, he couldn't help repeating his partner's words.

"_MY_ lucky item?"

This time, Shin-chan didn't even stop to stare at him like he was a bug and instead turned into a small alley, away from the blustering wind. The smaller boy followed in a trance, glad to be out of the cold breeze's path. They turned a few corners more, before slipping into a small antique -slash- jewelry shop.

A small bell tinkled merrily and Takao crinkled his nose at the dry papery smell of old books and furniture. Midorima appeared familiar with the shop, striding straight to a glass case of silver items without even glancing at the other items on display. An old man with skin as papery as his old books gave Midorima a small nod in greeting before turning back to today's copy of the news in his hands.

Takao followed hesitantly, making sure that he doesn't hit something that would make so much noise. The place had a library-like silence to it, almost church-like without the magnitude. The brunette was nearly sure that a pin dropping in here can make as much noise as a bomb. He kept his hands close, and his movements small and sidled close to the greenette who had soundlessly opened the case and was now sifting through it, looking for something particular.

"...too big...too dark ...too small..." the greenette mumbled to himself before finally finding exactly what he was looking for. In the meantime, Takao had gathered enough courage to at least poke through the box of fake glasses, trying some on and snickering softly at himself when he saw his reflection in the mirror.

Midorima's dry gaze totally killed his fun and he dropped the fake glasses mustache back in the box.

"Take off the scarf," Midorima ordered. The brunette followed the order in a hurry and was about to hand it over to it's real owner when gloved fingers slipped past both sides of his neck and something cold touched his skin. He traced the fine length of silver on his neck, fingers faltering when it touched the pendant hanging on it.

Beryl, one of Scorpio's birthstone, a green shade that rivals Midorima's eyes and hair. A piece of it was hanging on the silver chain, shaped into an elongated teardrop. It was probably crafted for a woman, but Takao realized that he didn't mind it that much, especially since it came from Midorima himself.

"Shin-chan... this?" he managed to ask. His fingers turned the stone over and over, fingertips familiarizing itself with the smooth texture of the stone. It fell in a patch of light, and suddenly the two found themselves bathed in dancing spots of lime green.

"Oha-Asa said that for Scorpios, their birthstones will be their lucky item for today." Midorima answered in that matter-of-fact voice of his. A hand went up to adjust the glasses perched on his face and Takao didn't miss that spot of a blush on his partner's face.

"I don't know what to say... Wait, am I paying for this?"

"Of course not." Midorima answered with a tic. "This is all part of my plan to prove just how potent lucky items are."

"Oh... of course." Takao answered uncertainly. He nearly got swept away there, nearly thought that Midorima also felt something for him. But of course, it all comes back to horoscopes and lucky items. It always does, doesn't it.

The sad grace of a smile on Takao's lips didn't escape Midorima's notice, brows furrowed again.

"Don't you want it?" the shooter asked.

"Of course I do, Shin-chan. I'm grateful that you'd actually look for my lucky item, this early, on a Saturday morning, in a shop that's two train rides away from my house." Takao answered with a snap. He knew he had no right to be angry and should be grateful that Shin-chan would actually go so far. But the brunette was getting a bit frustrated, and just a bit impatient. Every day with the shooter was a roller coaster ride. It would sometimes feel like the best high of his life and then suddenly he'll be plunged into an ice-cold bath of reality.

Midorima merely stared at him in silence before turning on his heels and paying for the necklace at the counter. Takao waited for him outside, not once did he met his gaze. The pendant felt heavy and uncomfortable on his neck, like the guilt for getting angry at his partner for a girly reason.

They made their way back to the station, each wrapped up in their own thoughts. The scarf he had borrowed from Midorima was folded on his arm, unused and suddenly unwelcome.

Takao was mentally hitting himself over and over again, one side itching to pull Shin-chan aside to apologize profusely for behaving like a brat; the other, maliciously content to let the uncertain air simmer between them. As though somehow, the discord between them will turn into a miracle.

The brunette sniffled, not because of the cold, but more of guilt. Midorima suddenly stopped and Takao found himself walking solidly into the shooter's broad back. He bounced back hard and landed on his rump, nose red and aching.

"Ow, what was that for Shi- Midorima?!" he winced at his childishness. Really, using Shin-chan's last name? Did he think he'll get on the shooter's nerve if he suddenly changed the way he called him? Takao picked himself up from the sidewalk and consciously brushed the dirt from his pants. He was making a show of it, as though him bumping into Midorima was Midorima's fault.

But the vise-like grip on his wrist suddenly pulled him out of his petty revenge and into a nearby cafe. His ass landed again, on a soft chair this time. And suddenly a menu was thrusted in his hands, but he didn't even had time to read it.

"Tea, orange juice, and a plate of hotcakes for him, please," Midorima's commanding voice made Takao jerk his head up meeting the shooter's gaze for a moment before sidling away to stare outside through the glass window.

The waitress walked off with their orders, glancing every now and then in worry. Shin-chan's voice had been a touch too snappy for comfort, evidence of his irritation.

And once again silence reigned, but not after Shin-chan broke it.

"What's up with you?" the shooter asked normally, but Takao can feel the undercurrents anyway.

"Nothing." he answered stubbornly.

"Judging by the way you've twisted my scarf to shreds, it doesn't look like nothing." Midorima pointed out. Takao blinked at the mess he'd made of Shin-chan's scarf and started untangling his fingers from the wool.

"I'm sorry... I'm being a brat."

"At least you're aware. Now, I'll be the adult here and ask you. Did I do something to make you angry? Was it something I said?" Midorima pushed on. The waitress fortunately arrived, giving Takao a few more precious seconds to decide whether he'll give the unvarnished version of his reasons or the watered down version.

He decided on the latter.

"I'm just divided on something today. I didn't mean to snap at you, I'm sorry Shin-chan." the brunette answered with a whimper.

"Do you want to talk about it?" was Midorima's unexpected reply. It was certainly a surprise, especially since Takao knew that Midorima will always keep appearances and would pretend indifference especially since it was Takao talking.

His thoughts faltered a bit and he ended up stuttering.

"It's j-just that there's s-some-someone I like. And I don't know if I should confess to them... or keep my mouth shut. Like I should be doing now." Takao answered in defeat.

Midorima merely pondered over Takao's words in silence, fingers curling gracefully around his teacup. His next words made Takao choke on his orange juice.

"Why don't you try confessing? You have your lucky item, and it's a good day for Scorpios today. Especially in the relationships department," Midorima answered thoughtfully. He was seriously thinking about it, a rare for Shin-chan.

Takao recovered from his coughing fit and eyed Midorima in shock. The brunette laughed at the thought and shook his head in answer.

"I already know what they will say. It's a no-go Shin-chan... But thanks for listening." he smiled.

"You won't know till you try."

This time Takao's gaze was pure disbelief.

* * *

-Midorima's POV-

At first he thought it was one of Takao's usual shallow discussions. Something he can disregard and glide over with an disinterested glare or non-commital humph. But the sadness on his teammate's voice made him rethink his reactions.

"Do you want to talk about it?" the words were out of his mouth before he realized. He was glad he asked though. It was rare but sometimes Takao will have that apathetic look to him, Midorima had only seen it once or twice but here it was again. It was as though the shorter boy had already accepted the fact that his feelings will never bear fruit. Midorima couldn't help but continue their conversation.

"Why don't you try confessing?-"

Instead of apathy, crushing sadness graced Takao's face and Midorima's grip tightened. Takao was always laughing, he was never sad or seriously angry. The shooter wondered what kind of person can make Takao feel this way. He felt a bit irritated, as though someone was infringing on his territory.

The brunette's laugh was hollow. His smile wasn't happy. This wasn't _his_ Takao talking to him anymore.

"You won't know till you try."


	3. 2 Leaves

**I love holidays~ Gives me enough time to arrange my thoughts and put it down in writing. Here's part 3, of just how cracked Midorima is.  
xxx**

* * *

And once again, Takao found himself trudging cluelessly after Midorima. The shooter had given him enough time to finish his breakfast at the cafe before pulling the brunette out of his comfy seat into the cold.

Midorima hadn't even listened to Takao's refusals. The taller boy had insisted- no, ordered Takao to man up and confess. He had until the end of the day or else Shin-chan was going to beat him up... yet again.

So Takao, desperate and panicked, offered a condition.

If his lucky item, did prove to be lucky, he will do as Midorima says.

But that still doesn't explain why the two found themselves huddled over a crane game inside the nearest mall. And it wasn't even the normal kind of crane game with plushies and dolls in it. This one had gigantic plushies in it, nearly half of Takao's body in size. And one coin for it cost 3000 yen. When Midorima pulled the note out of his wallet, Takao had nearly gone batshit on him.

Trusting your shots on luck was reasonable, but 3000 yen? Really, Shin-chan!? The words never left Takao's lips though, because Midorima's ordering gaze was on him.

"...You want me to play this...?" Takao asked uncertainly, his feet shuffled back but the hand bodily steering him in front of the large glass case answered his question.

"But Shin-chan!" he attempted to insist that he was just going to waste the shooter's money with this foolishness. The tinkle of the coin sliding in the slot, and the music jangling to life cut his words short as he hurriedly turned back to the challenge.

Midorima's un-gloved hand was warm against his back, as they had both shed their coats and gloves and deposited it in the counter when they came in. The shooter was standing behind him to his right, one hand pressed against Takao's right shoulder blade. The green gaze was intent on the prize. But when those emerald orbs glanced down at Takao's panicked face, there was a trace of amusement in them.

"If you lose, you'll owe me 3000 yen." was all Midorima said.

Takao resigned himself to his fate and grasped the controls of the crane game, one in each hand. His gaze roved over the toys, bears, pandas and several other animals crowded inside the case, all too cute to be ignored. As he was angling his head to look over some of the other toys nearest him, the pendant on his neck threw a suggestion in the form of it's lime-green patch of light.

The ray landed on a pink bunny near the back, a lot of effort in maneuverings will be needed if Takao was going for that one. The bunny must have also caught Midorima's attention because he was also peering at it.

Throwing his luck in the wind, Takao started to move the controls, a ways to the back, a nudge to the left, and then the crane stopped in it's tracks, the clamp swaying slightly on it's hinges. With a whirr of cheap machinery, the clamp lowered and opened up to snap close on one of the bunny's ears.

The toy lifted and started to make it's slow path to the chute, and then it caught it's feet against a panda. Takao paled and knew it was all over. The clamps don't have that much pressure on the anyway, and the brunette could see the ear sliding out of the clamp's grasp. He closed his eyes in defeat and pulled out his wallet, to pay Shin-chan's 3000yen. So much for Lady Luck...

But the tight squeeze on his shoulder made him look up to Midorima's slight smile, before the sound of something falling down the chute grabbed his attention.

Eyes wide and unbelieving, Takao kneeled down and opened the sliding prize door. Voila! The pink bunny, as fluffy and as big as it first appeared tumbled in to view. Taking a closer look, Takao saw black velvet glasses perched on the bunny's snout. Unsurprisingly, the eye buttons were green.

"Look's like your luck's looking up today." Midorima said, a self-satisfied smile once again settling on his face.

Craddling the bunny in a bear hug, it really was too big for it's own good, Takao smiled ruefully.

"It was a fluke, Shin-chan. Once is not enough to convince me. You know what they say, right? Once is luck, twice is a coincidence, thrice is fate." he answered with a pout, though the grip on the bunny tightened.

"We have all day." was all Midorima said.

* * *

After playing some more games in the arcade, basketball, of course. The two found themselves loaded with the prizes Midorima had won. They made a quick trip to the counter and left those with their coats, though Takao was loath to release Midori. He had christened the bunny within the first 10 minutes, to Midorima's irritation. And the baggage counter didn't have a box or niche big enough to contain the bunny, so the sight of two guys, lugging about a glaringly pink bunny through the mall became a common sight that day.

Takao was happy in more ways than one. First he was on a date(?) with Shin-chan, Shin-chan had bought him (lucky) jewelry and had got a stuffed toy for him as well. Add breakfast to the list as well, though in the end Takao had paid for himself.

He would even go as far as to say that today was a lucky day, and the brunette found himself starting to believe in Shin-chan's words. If only he had the courage to do it. He lapsed in thoughtful silence.

Midorima noticed and called his attention to it.

"Are you going to do it now?" he suddenly asked. They were sitting on some benches around an indoor fountain, Takao was munching on ice-cream while Midorima had Midori on his lap, to avoid Takao getting ice-cream on the bunny.

"No, Shin-chan."

They continued walking, peering every now and then into shops that caught their attention. The morning was drifting into the afternoon, and they noticed the time when Takao's stomache suddenly grumbled. He laughed, a bit embarassed and dragged Shin-chan into Pizzaro.

As soon as they crossed the doorway, bells jingled and a waiter approached them with a certificate.

It was the restaurant's anniversary and the 1000th customer of the day will get free lunch, of his own choosing. Guess, who was the 1000th?

Takao's grin was ear-splitting as the waiter served them the piping hot jumbo slab of meat lover's pizza. Midorima cringed inwardly at the sheer volume of meat. Good thing Takao had asked to have 1/4 of the pizza be vegetarian. The shooter wasn't too hot for fastfood, but he found the pizza delicious, if not satisfying.

Munching slowly on one square of his corner, Midorima popped the question again.

Takao thought it over carefully. Indeed everything that's been happening today was too good to be true, Midori was evidence of that. The brunette glanced at his side where the bunny sat.

"Before that, I want to try my luck on one last thing, Shin-chan." he answered cautiously. Midorima merely nodded and continued to eat before taking out his cellphone.

Takao's curiosity was immediately perked as he asked his partner who he was texting. Shin-chan wasn't much for socializing and often viewed phones as an intrusion to his privacy. So the sight of Shin-chan texting or calling was a rare. This day had been filled with a lot of rare occurences that Takao was seriously thinking that Midorima had somehow set it all up. Midorima's sharp gaze made him stop his questions.

By the time they were finished with lunch, Midorima had only touched 4 slices of his corner, and Takao was in the middle of his second corner. They still had exactly one half of the whole square left which they had wrapped and packaged for take-out.

"Where do you want to go next?" the shooter asked, cellphone in hand again.

Takao shifted guiltily and pulled out his wallet. From it, he took out a crumpled tattered slip of paper which Midorima recognized as a fortune strip. Whatever fortune printed on it was long faded and unreadable, he raised a questioning gaze in Takao's way and was rendered speechless by the most tragic expression on Takao's face yet.

"It's the fortune I got during my shichigosan. I know it's just a bit of paper but it made a big impression on me when I was a kid."

"What did it say?"

"Dai-kyo... a great curse."

"In what?"

"Ai." the smile was wistful and a touch sad. "It's stupid, I know. But if indeed my luck's turning, I want to at least be confident in it when I go confess." Takao added with a blush.

* * *

Midorima finally came clear about the texts he had been sending. He had asked to borrow one of Akashi's family cars, and good thing he did because he had insisted on making the new fortune draw in the exact temple where Takao drew his old one before.

So it was after an hour and a half drive later that the two finally arrived at Takao's old hometown. The car drove them up to the brunette's old house where a caretaker greeted them.

Night was on them as the two walked up the stone steps of the ancient temple. Midori had been left behind to guard house and there was only Takao and Midorima on the stairs.

"You're mental, you know." Takao said to break the silence. The crickets chirped their agreement as he shook his head in disbelief.

When Midorima had insisted on going out of the city and into the countryside for a single slip of fortune, Takao had at first thought he was joking. But when the dark car pulled up, and the dark-suited chauffer in dark glasses opened the door for them, he realized that Shin-chan was dead serious.

"Shut up, just get your damn fortune so you can confess already." was all the taller boy said in answer though Takao was sure he was blushing in embarassment. Midorima, and all the other GoM members were extremists of a sort, but this was a different kind of extreme. Takao had trouble deciding if he should share today's experience with their team members or not.

The O-mikuji box was to the right of the temple and the two made their way to it in moonlight. Takao flipped a 5-yen coin in the offertory for luck and chose a drawer. The white paper glowed faintly in moonlight as the brunette took it out of it's nest.

He flipped the slip over and read his fortune.


	4. 1 leaf

**Nearly finished guys~ 2nd to the last chapter of this story, and I'm once again off on a different tangent in this chapter.  
Sorry for the cliff-hangers and all-over-the-place plot, organization's my biggest enemy.**

And thank you for all the reviews you guys gave me, I like reading what you guys think. Critiques are also welcome.

* * *

The paper fluttered in his hand, and the strongest breeze yet grabbed his fortune to make it fly in the wind, and disappear into darkness. Takao didn't even bother to catch it, he had read what was written.

Midorima, on the other hand, didn't even had the chance to glimpse Takao's fortune. The shooter tried to make a grab for it, but the paper slipped easily through his fingers, buffeted by the wind... and perhaps by fate itself.

"Let's go back Shin-chan." Takao merely said, his voice level and untainted by emotions.

The brunette turned his back to the shrine, almost angrily if not for the wisp of a smile on his lips.

"What did it say?" Midorima had to ask. He couldn't read any of Takao's actions, and the night was hiding most of his teammate's face.

"You shouldn't worry about it. It said exactly what I expected it to say." was Takao's clipped answer.

Midorima turned to peer into the bamboo thickets, as though the paper might have gotten caught and could be retrieved. The sound of shoes scuffling against the pavement as Takao walked off drew him away from his search.

"Wait!" the shooter said softly, one large hand reaching out to grasp the shorter boy's arm. He gently pulled back, drawing Takao in stride.

Like a ragdoll, Takao let himself be turned around to gaze up at those permanently crossed brows and frown adorned face.

Midorima couldn't read him. For the first time today, his shorter teammate had met his gaze but there was nothing readable in it. Takao didn't look sad or happy or anything. He just stared back as normal, one brow lifted slightly in question.

"What did it say?" Midorima asked again. His grip on Takao's arm tightened and he felt the brunette flinch but it still didn't show on his face.

"Exactly as it should, Shin-chan."

"Takao..." Midorima lowered his voice to a threat.

"Calm down Shin-chan. I made a promise and I mean to keep it." Takao said with an amused sigh. He drew his own orange phone out of his pocket and stared at it for a while. "I'm just trying to compose myself." he added.

Midorima stayed silent, allowing a few seconds more for Takao to finally make his mind up. The brunette was still staring at the mobile, as though he was holding something that will blow up on him, any second soon.

Finally, the shorter boy made up his mind, throwing one last request at Midorima.

"Sorry, but do you mind if I ask you to go back first?"

"I-" the taller boy fell silent at his teammate's face.

Takao was smiling; a bit sadly, but Midorima knew that the poit guard will keep his word.

He sighed for 2nd time, not really sure if he was doing the right thing and slipped past the brunette.

* * *

Midorima was halfway down the long flight of steps, still uncertain and itching to race back and listen in on Takao's call. It was bad of him, he knew, but he didn't want to leave the brunette alone. He was the one who pushed Takao this far, after all.

Another gust of wind blew at him from the top of the hill, nearly pushing Midorima off the stairs if he hadn't held on to a nearby tree. Something white fluttered in the darkness and got snagged in a bush. The wind died down and left the white slip fluttering in its wake. Midorima decided to retrieve it.

**RING~**

A call.

Midorima pulled his phone out of his pocket and flipped it open without glancing at the screen. He pressed the mobile against his ear, mouth open to deliver his usual irritated greeting.

The slip of paper in his hand was a fortune.

"He-"

_"I like you."_

**CLICK.**

**BEEP...BEEP...BEEP...**

Before Midorima could even say hello, Takao's solemn voice delivered his lines over the phone.

Before the shooter can even react, the call got cut off.

The fortune read, "Dai-kyo... a great misfortune."

* * *

_"This number is either unattended or out of coverage area. Please try your call again later. This number is ei-"_

"Shit! That bastard!"

Midorima hurriedly punched the numbers in the keypad and pressed the call button. The IVR's annoying voice greeted him, he couldn't even get through to Takao's voice mail anymore.

After the call, Midorima had ran back to the temple for Takao. To do what, he wasn't sure.

The brunette was gone, and even though Midorima looked for him, he couldn't be found.

So the taller boy had raced down to Takao's house. Only to find Midori gone and the caretake saying that Kazunari-kun had gone back.

He quickly got in Akashi's car and ordered the driver to drive him back to Tokyo.

Midorima still wasn't sure about himself, Takao's call had been short and straight. The shooter can only imagine just how much courage the brunette had gathered in order to confess. Sure, Takao often joke about lots of things, but the point guard had been serious.

"A great misfortune, eh? That damn idiot..." Midorima pulled the crumpled slip of paper out of his pocket and smoothed it out to read. He was pretty sure that this was the fortune that Takao had pulled earlier. What a laugh...

"Now he'll never believe in lucky items."

* * *

The car silently stopped in front of Midorima's house and the shooter got out without a word. He locked the door behind him and quickly climbed the stairs to his room. His phone landed with a soft thump on his bed as he started to change his clothes.

It was already around 9pm and his attempts to call Takao's cellphone for the last 2 hours had been unsuccessful. He didn't have the brunette's home phone number and he didn't want to call Ootsubo or the coach to ask for it.

Stewing in anger, Midorima changed into running pants and a plain shirt. Might as well direct his irritation somewhere before he ends up storming the brunette's house in the middle of the night.

There was a park near his house and a basketball court that was kept well-lighted for the citizens to use. No-one was around as Midorima started playing, thankfully. He was able to concentrate on his shooting and the problem at hand.

For one, he wasn't sure how he should reply to Takao's confession. He liked the brunette, begrudgingly. He didn't want things to get awkward between them, but he also didn't want to pretend that nothing happened.

The ball slipped into the basket with a swish and rolled back to neatly settle against Midorima's feet. The shooter picked it up and walked back to the bench where he had placed his towel, phone and water bottle. The phone screen was flashing green, a new message.

Midorima swore under his breath, the voice mail was nearly 20 minutes ago. He had been so engrossed with playing that he hadn't heard the phone ringing.

"Shin-chan-" Takao's hesistating voice started.

"I'm sorry for the call earlier, and I'm sorry for turning the phone off on you." this time, there was a tinge of panic in his voice that made Midorima smirk in satisfaction. So the idiot did feel guilty.

"Please forget about it and let's go back to being friends. I- I'll see you Monday?"

Midorima gripped the phone tightly and snapped it shut in anger. He was pissed off and he knew exactly why.

Pretend it never happened? Who was Takao to tell Midorima what to do? If the brunette was expecting the shooter's cooperation, then he had another thing coming.

* * *

Takao's feet felt like lead. Everything was too damn bright, everyone was so noisy. Why did they have to practice this early anyway?

He glanced around for the 100th time, eyes searching for the mop of green hair that was sure to stand out. Ootsubo caught his glance and answered his unspoken question.

"He's skipping practice today." their captain grumbled. Basically, Midorima had spent two of his selfish wishes just to avoid Takao. The point guard felt disheartened, Shin-chan was probably disgusted with him now.

"Ah, captain. I feel sick, I need to go to the clinic." With that, Takao dropped the ball he was dribbling and quickly ran off despite Ootsubo's angry shouts chasing after him.

If Shin-chan was going to avoid him in practice, then Takao will avoid him in class.

He didn't even change his clothes, just ran off to the rooftop and secured the highest vantage point... like a hawk. He felt sick, really. Sick with himself and the emotions he had been hiding from everyone, especially Shin-chan.

His fortune hadn't lied to him, he is doomed to unrequited love.

He curled to his side when the tears threatened to overflow.

* * *

He was more than pissed, he was livid.

Takao had skipped class and gone off somewhere. He hadn't even picked up Midorima this morning with the rickshaw. He wasn't answering his phone. He skipped morning practice. The team said he was here earlier and his bag and uniform was still in his locker. But Midorima couldn't catch one glimpse of the brunette.

"Ne... isn't that guy in the basketball team?"  
"What's he doing up there?"

The tall shooter's ears perked at the voices. He glanced up from his book and saw several girls staring through the window. He followed their line of sight.

* * *

Boring...

With a sigh, Takao flopped back to his back, staring at the floating clouds in boredom. He had never skipped one whole day of classes before. The thought of seeing Shin-chan made him stay in the nest he had made for himself though. The brunette was planning on sleeping the whole afternoon off, despite the cold. He'll go back to the gym for afternoon practice and to collect his clothes and bag.

It was a stupid decision to stay up here in the rooftops for long though. Pretty soon he had felt the sneezes and the shivering as the cold started to settle in his bones.

"ah- ah- AHCHOO~!"

"Idiot. Who gave you permission to avoid me, Takao-kun~~?"

"Geh! Sh-Shin-chan... Fancy seeing you here. Are you skipping as well?" Takao managed to paste a grin as Midorima's voice said his name. He glanced down just in time to see Midorima climbing the ladder to get to him.

"Bastard, making me run around the school..." the shooter muttered under his breath. His bandaged hands reached out to grab the Takao's shirt and pull him close.

"Eh...hehe... Shin-chan was looking for me? Aw, I'm touched."

"What are you spouting now? Aren't you the one who's supposed to be looking for me? Instead, you have me combing through the whole school just to find you."

Takao was startled at the shooter's words. He met the taller boy's gaze and guilt immediately crept on him. Midorima was seriously worried about him, something that was both dear and painful for Takao to take.

"Isn't Shin-chan the one avoiding me?" he asked bitterly.

"Ha? I'm late for morning practice because you didn't pick me up!"

"Eh!? Bu-but..."

"But what?"

Takao hesitantly touched the hand pulling on his shirt and immediately drew back at contact.

"Don't you find me... disgusting?"

"Why should I?"

"Cause I said that I like you! And I'm a guy! And I shouldn't be in love with another guy!" Takao was rambling now, desperate to get away from Midorima's hold.

An irritated sigh escaped Midorima's lips and his grip on Takao tightened. The brunette curled in, preparing for a beating. Instead of a fist, he felt fingers on his cheek.

"Takao..." Shin-chan's voice was so soft that Takao couldn't face him, fearing that this dream moment will shatter as soon as he sees a thread of hate in Midorima's face.

"Look at me."

This one was an order, and despite his heart breaking over and over again, Takao couldn't defy it.


	5. Budding

**Shin-chan's house in my imagination~ And a whole lotta drama mixed in.**

**And now I apologize for the delay, please blame everything on the new iPhone 4S.2 (iPhone 5).**

* * *

Takao's lashes lowered to a close and Midorima felt his breath hitch. Everything the brunette did today was curiously adorable, the tall shooter wondered how it would feel, running his fingers against those softly quivering eyelashes. He thinks of the robin he once caught, how the small creature had shivered in his palms, wings flapping softly against the curiously warm body. Takao's lashes would feel just the same, he thought.

But before Midorima could act on his curiousity, sharp blue eyes met his own and the taller boy felt as though he was staring down a hawk; not a hapless robin with a broken wing, but a hawk poised to swoop down on it's prey.

"Shin-chan..." the hawk's tone was questioning. The rest of Takao's question remained unsaid in the frosty air. But Midorima knew what the brunette was going to ask, but this is not the place for a long-winded conversation. His decision to relocate was supported even more when Takao started sneezing and shivering. The brunette rubbed his shoulders, trying hard to draw out warmth from his freezing frame.

"Come with me."

* * *

A trip to the gym lockers later, Takao found himself back in uniform and trodding after Shin-chan towards the general direction of the greenette's house. Since that overbearing command on the rooftop, the shooter hadn't uttered a word despite the brunette's increasingly annoying questions. After a glowering look from Midorima, Takao took to muttering half-hearted insults under his breathe, an attempt to reconstruct the usual teasing mood between them. This time however, Midorima didn't even take notice though Takao was sure that the shooter was getting irritated, as usual.

The impassive architecture of gray concrete and dark windows stood out starkly against the neighborhood of modern Japanese houses. Takao stared at it in hesitation before following Midorima through the gate to the front door. While the shooter fished for his keys in his bag, Takao's thoughts began to wander. The GoM-member came from a pretty wel-off family of over-achievers, the weird thing though, is the fact that everyone from the Midorima family was as warm and as close as Takao's family. The brunette had first thought that they'd be snobbish and cold like the rich families he'd often see on tv dramas. His expectations were quickly destroyed the first time he _(forcefully)_ accompanied Shin-chan home.

"What are you waiting for? Come in." Midorima's voice woke Takao from his musings.

"Ojamashimasu~" the brunette called out as he stepped through the foyer and into the genkan. He carefully slipped off his shoes as he looked around, waiting for Shin-chan's mother to come greet them.

"Everyone's out at this hour." reading Takao's thoughts, Midorima handed the shorter boy some indoor slippers.

"Oh? Then we have the house to oursel-..." he started to say, before realizing what his words would imply.

Midorima merely raised a brow in response before ushering Takao towards his room upstairs as he himself went to the kitchen to prepare tea.

* * *

"Ojamashimasu..." Takao once again muttered under his breathe as he slipped inside Midorima's room. Same as the owner, Shin-chan's bedroom was well-kept and organized, almost eerily. The brunette wondered if Midorima would kill him if he moved anything out of it's creepily arranged place. Everything was either white or various shades of green or blue. The only thing that really stood out was Midorima's shockingly orange basketball uniform hanging on the cabinet door.

They say that a person's bedroom was a mirror of one's preferred life. In that case, Midorima was someone who would want everything to be as well-planned and in order as his room. There was no way that the shooter would consider a relationship with someone that society will not accept. Takao found himself dindling down the yellow brick road to depression. He let out a deep sigh as he sat down on Midorima's desk chair, swiveling left to right as he tapped his fingers on the desk in anxiety.

"Stop that, it's annoying." Midorima suddenly said, the shooter stood on the doorway, a glass of barley tea in each hand.

Takao reached out for his share and started sipping it half-heartedly. He eyed the taller boy over the rim of his glass as Midorima shrugged off their uniform blazer and put it away on a hanger. How neat Midorima is.

"So..." Takao started, circling his fingers around the now empty glass. "What's your verdict Shin-chan?"

Midorima cautiously sat down on his own bed, his own bandaged fingers clasped against each other. He could hear the bitterness in Takao's voice and it didn't sit well with him. Why was Takao angry with him anyway? Didn't he start it in the first place? He secretely glanced at the seated brunette's face, and regretted it.

Takao stared at his empty glass lifelessly. Today had been too stressful for his nerves, Shin-chan was being weird. The brunette was waiting to hear the words of repugnance from the shooter's own lips. Despite his decision to let it all go, a lone thread still held on to hope. And it was painful, it was killing him bit by bit. Takao needs Midorima's own words to cut it loose, because he can't do it on his own. Ironically, the one person he wanted to get away from was the only person in this fucked up world who can help him escape from the pain.

The silence on Midorima's end was getting on Takao's nerves even more, his grip on the glass tightened even more as his mood got darker and darker. Surprise, surprise~ the glass cracked and burst in his hands, the sharp pieces slicing into his flesh with an almost sweet pain.

"Takao!"

"Shit!" he muttered as the blood started to well and flow. Entranced, he turned his hand so that the drops could run down his palm and and start dripping on the white carpet. Takao didn't even mind bleeding over Midorima's impressive floor, the pain was gratifying. He could feel it throbbing under his skin, he wanted it to hurt more.

The brunette was rising his other hand to dig the shards deeper into his flesh when banadaged fingers suddenly gripped his wrist and dragged him off his chair and into the bathroom. Midorima was cursing underneath his breathe as he turned on the tap and placed both of Takao's hands under the running water. The white sink immediately bloomed pink as the bloody water swirled down the drain.

"What the fuck were you thinking?!" Midorima asked angrily, as he opened the medicine cabinet and rummaged for the first aid kit and tweezers. Takao merely stared at him in answer before directing his gaze to the water which was getting clearer. Such a shame, the brunette thought to himself as he curled his palms in, squeezing more of his own blood out.

"Stop that!" the shooter suddenly said, one hand out to turn the tap off. He then herded Takao to sit on the edge of the bathtub as he himself sat down on a short stool in front of the brunette.

"Put your hands out."

Takao followed blindly, presenting the reddening flesh to Midorima's treatment. Most of the shallow shards had gotten washed out with the water, but a couple of the deeper ones were still embedded in Takao's palm. The shooter quickly pulled these out before stuffing Takao's hands with a bandage to staunch the flow.

"Seriously Takao, what were you thinking?" Midorima asked once again, a bit softer as he dabbed betadine on the open wounds. Takao was creeping him out. Other than that muttered curse from earlier, the brunette hadn't even complained though Midorima knew the shit was probably hurting as hell. He glanced up at Takao's face and was surprised by the brunette's expression. There ws something dangerous glittering behind those blue orbs. What it was, he didn't know, but Midorima didn't like it.

"Takao." he said again when his partner failed to respond. Midorima had finished bandaging up both of the point guard's hands and was about to start cleaning up.

"I'm going home."

"What?" Midorima turned around in shock at the words that finally slipped out of Takao's lips. The brunette still had his head down, bangs covering his face. But he was on his feet and was striding out of the bathroom even as he spoke. Midorima caught him just in time.

"What shit are you spouting now?" Midorima asked, his temper edging close to eruption.

"I'm sorry for the carpet Shin-chan, I'll pay for it."

"I don't care about that. Talk to me Takao, what the fuck are you thinking of doing?"

"But Shin-chan, you can't stand dirty things, right? I'll pay for the carpet."

"I DON'T CARE!"

Midorima finally snapped and he pushed Takao back harshly. The brunette stumbled in surprise, legs getting caught against the bed as he fell back on the soft sheets. The shooter towered over him, face darkening in anger as both hands curled into fists against his sides.

"You little shit. You start something and you don't even stick around to finish it. I give you an inch, and you take a mile. And now what, you'll just run away from me even though I went through all the trouble to find you. I'm not a patient guy, Takao. Just tell me exactly what it is you want and-"

"AND WHAT?! If I tell you that I love you and that I wanna go out with you, you'll do what? Date me? You don't know what you're asking me to do Midorima. Just fucking refuse me already so that I don't have to keep on hoping for something that can never happen!"

For the first time since they met, Takao's temper was level with Midorima, even higher. It was the first time he shouted at the shooter, and the shock had rendered Midorima mute.

"That's why I asked that you forget all about it Shin-chan, why I never did want to confess in the first place. But you just had to make me, and even if I knew that it's hopeless, your words managed to make me think that there might be a chance... you fucking killed me. And now... you want me to say it again?"

Takao's smile was bitter.

"Yeah, that's right. I'm in love with you, you fuckin' bastard."

Like a broken dam, Takao's tears tumbled wildly down his cheeks, and he didn't even care. He didn't care what kind of face he had on, Shin-chan did this to him anyway. The stupid greenette should see just what damage he had wrought with his careless words.

* * *

Midorima merely watched in silence as Takao started to cry. The brunette wasn't noisy like Kise, or snivelly like Momoi. Takao just cried, a steady line running down his cheeks, hot drops dripping off his chin to stain Midorima's blankets. But the tears weren't the most devastating piece of the picture. It was the small smile on Takao's lips as he gave up on Midorima. It was the way those shoulders slumped in defeat, the way those brows were drawn to a frown. Midorima can't stand it anymore.

* * *

Takao suddenly found his face pressed against starched white cloth as Midorima sat down in front of him and drew them close. He was too surprised to react but the shooter's next words shocked him still.

"You fool, you should have just told me."

"Wha-"

"I like you too... maybe."

"...Shin-chan, that's cheating."

* * *

"Oh? Kaa-san, Shin-nii's home already."

"He's early... wasn't he supposed to have basketball today?"

"Should I go check on him?"

"No, I'll do it. Can you put away the groceries?"

"Okaaaaayyy~"

The tall green-haired woman surrendered the paper bags to his youngest son and carefully locked the door behind her. She glanced down at the shoes lined up and recognized the other pair.

"So Takao-kun came home with him?" she asked herself quietly as she started up the stairs to his older son's room. Hesitating in front of the door, she couldn't hear a sound so she knocked.

There was no answer so the woman tried the knob. The door opened easily, which was a surprise. Shintarou usually locks his door nowadays.

She quietly peeked in and saw her son sitting on bed, still in uniform. Someone was curled up against him, sound asleep.

"Shintarou?" she quietly asked, seeing that he was awake anyway.

Midorima carefully raised his head and made a shushing noise before pointing at the other person in bed with him.

His mom slipped in and quietly stalked towards the two.

"Is that Takao-kun?" she asked in a whisper.

"Yeah, the brat got tired out from crying."

"Crying? What happened?"

"Uh... he hurt his hand." Midorima muttered, his face turning several shades redder as he motioned towards his desk.

His mom glanced at the direction he was pointing at and saw the drying blood on the carpet. She glanced back down on Takao and noted the bandaged hands.

"So you decided to hold him to sleep?"

"My son is so kind~" she whispered with a laugh as she slipped out of the room. Shintarou's face turned even redder as he threw a pillow after the closing door.

* * *

THUMP!

Takao was startled awake by a sound. He blinked sleepily and stretched like a cat before burrowing his face against his pillow. A muffled chuckle startled him and woke him fully.

"You awake?"

"Shin-chan?" Takao asked hesitantly, memories of earlier slowly filtering in. A certain moment made him try to hide the blush blooming across his cheeks. He unfortunately tried hiding by digging his head into Midorima's side.

"Ouch!"

The exclamation made Takao sit back up, realizing that he had been sleeping while using Midorima's lap as a pillow. What more, like an octopus, he had wrapped his legs around the other's, effectively trapping the shooter in place.

"Wa-wha-wha-"

"Calm down, you fell asleep earlier." Midorima answered as he started stretching his legs. Takao was about to bow down low and apologize when he felt Midorima pulling him closer by the neck.

Before he could even squeak in surprise, he felt warm lips covering his own, belatedly remembering that Midorima had done this as well earlier.

Midorima's eyes were half-lidded as he licked the corner of Takao's mouth, urging the brunette to open up. The point guard did open his mouth to question Midorima's actions but his words turned to a groan when the greenette's burning tongue plunged in to engage the brunette's own tongue in battle. Takao nearly bit down hard but Shin-chan was quick enough to withdraw, content with licking Takao's teeth.

Takao felt the heat rise as Midorima continued with his surprise attack, his breathing was completely cut off and the only thing propping him up was the arm encircling his waist. When the shooter finally decided to stop, Takao had been effectively turned into a quivering mush of jelly.

"Good morning." was all Midorima said, a self-satisfied smirk on his lips.

"Shin-chan, you pervert." Takao answered.

* * *

**There will be a new story after this~  
**


	6. Prev: A Rabbit's Foot

**A peek of the next story, A Rabbit's Foot...**

* * *

"Practice is over!"

Otsubo's ringing voice was quickly drowned by the happy cheers all around them. Shuutoku's basketball team members quickly shuffled off to the locker rooms and shower rooms to change. Today's training menu was harsher than usual, even the regulars were draped on the benches in fatigue. Their first year combo were the only ones left on the court, ironing out the last details of their new play. Midorima was shouting out orders at Takao who was muttering curses under his breath. It was as usual between the two of them, but lately Otsubo had noticed something different between the two.

Maybe it was because Takao wasn't teasing Midorima as often as he normally does, or maybe because Midorima wasn't reating to Takao as strongly as he usually does. Whatever it was, Otsubo was sharp enough to pick up on it. He raised the topic to Miyaji who merely gave him a level stare.

"You can't be serious?" Miyaji retorted, implying that he already knew what was going on between their underclassmen.

"What is it?" Otsubo couldn't help asking, now, even Kimura's attention was perked.

"They're going out with each other, isn't it obvious?" was the blonde's bombshell.

Silence and then a sound loud enough to attract both Midorima and Takao's attention.

"THERE'S NO FUCKING WAY THAT'S POSSIBLE!" were the words that came out of Otsubo's mouth. Kimura was merely looking pensive, most probably reviewing the changes he had seen over the last few weeks.

"Well, there is a good chance of that happening. After all, who can say no to Takao's persistence? If there's anyone who can make someone as straight-laced as Midorima bend, Takao's it."

"Nani? Nani? Are you talking about me Captain?"

Without their notice, both first-years had approached them, near enough to hear the last of Kimura's comment.

Otsubo suddenly roused himself from shock and rounded up on the two. Takao's wide grin quickly slipped off his face at the sight of their captain's face. Midorima merely adjusted his glasses, preparing for the worst.

"You two! Is it true?"

"What are you talking about... senpai?" Midorima asked in irritation. Most probably, it was something worthless again.

"Are you two really going out?!" Otsubo asked straight-out. Miyaji smacked his face in embarassment as Kimura turned his back on them, trying hard to hold in the laugh that was threatening to spill out. The blonde had been playing around with Otsubo, Kimura had quickly picked up on that and had even encouraged it. His laughter started to die though when he realized that Midorima hadn't vehemently denied the idea. Indeed, the shooting guard had been completely silent since Otsubo's question.

Kimura turned around and was struck dumb by the expression on the greenette's face. It was almost pained, as though Midorima wasn't sure how to answer the question. Miyaji noticed it too, and was having cold sweats.

"Oi, oi... Don't tell me you two really are-"

"Of course not Senpai!"

* * *

**Oof! There's so many ways for this story to turn out, but I'll leave it to your imaginations.**

For a day or two at least~  
**Peace!**


End file.
